All Alone in a Place that doesn't look the same
by Sanada'srose
Summary: Kankuro is married to an OC and so was Gaara. Akina Garra's wife was killed and now he's a workaholic. Kankuro is off on a mission leaving Shita to take care of the kids.


Shita was washing the lunch dishes and making the dinner dishes for the sand siblings when Kankuro entered the room. It had been about three weeks since she had gotten the courage to tell him that she liked him. Then the whole Gaara getting killed thing ruined a lot of their lives. Since all of that drama she hadn't gotten an ansewer back and maybe it was for the best instead of getting hurt like it could've been. Kankuro leaned against the wall across the room looking at her. "Shita we need to talk" he said in a soft voice, hoping not to raise suppison from his family members who were acutally home for a change. Shita turned around with a dish in hand. "Okay what about then?" she asked hoping it wasn't about something that would make her sad. Kankuro sighed and looked at her again. "I never ment to give you the wrong message." he knew that saying that might kill her and probley didn't really care considering the fact that she's seen him at his best and worse. She'd been there from the days that they hated Naruto and now Gaara and Naruto understand each other better then anyone would've though. "Shita..." Kankuro said hoping she'd answer and not hate him, like she ever could. He was the closest friend she'd ever had and he knew her better then her parents did. Since she was kiddnapped by the sand siblings it was weird seeing how they delt with things that her family never let her see. Now she wasn't rich but her village refused to grow/train ninja's. They saw it as a horrible thing to do to the family. Sure certain people had left to become ninja's but Shita never thought that she would be one of those people. She never thought that it would intres her the way it did. Being able to save yourself and your friends. What more wcould you really ask for? "I never want to hurt you. We did kiddnap you but you know why and why we've kept you here. Honestly we were supposed to kill you months ago but you've become a family member to Gaara and our sister." He said as he kept himself on the wall for a seperation for once. They had always been close. "Kankuro I like you for the way you are. You protect your family the best you can and you are strong and you like to see the best in people. You could've killed me long ago but you didn't and for that you are the nicest person I've meet. I've tried to hide my feelings but I can't anymore, I wont!" she had never been really force with how she felt. It wasn't how she was raised.  
Kankuro pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. There was no space between the two now. He lowered his face to her level and went closer to her's. His forhead collided with her's, both cried out and then looked at each other. Eyes locked in each others. This time their lips meet but only for a moment. He pulled away and lightly leaned his forhead against her's. His breath warm against her skin made her smile. "I think you're the only one that gets me. I just wish we could've meet on a better ground." Kankuro said. Shita couldn't help but laugh at that! "It doesn't matter to me Kan. The ground was strong enough to support us both so it worked for me." She said softly in her normal voice. She remembered when she'd seen him go on a date, it didn't last long. The girl screamed when she saw a spider and all he did after that was walk away, more like run away. Kankuro wrapped his arms around her. "Kan-kan-kun, I have to make dinner" Shita said hating to ruin the moment like she knew she had to do. Kankuro just loosned his arms and she turned around and he kept holding her. "This okay?" Kankuro asked kindly. Shita smiled "This is perfect!"

Shita told that story to her little baby boy named after his uncle who was now in depression, Gaara. Gaara always fell asleep at the same point each and every time. Shita got up from his bed and walk to the hallway. Kankuro was on a mission and she was all alone in the house with four kids to take care of. Shikmuaru's twins, Gaara and Akina's little girl and her little Gaara. Akina had died three years ago and that day still haunted Shita. Gaara worked though the day and night a lot. He didn't like being around his daughter because she hated him. He'd send her things and she'd break them. Shita closed little Gaara's door and walked down to Gaar's daughters room. She openned the door and she saw the little girl cozy in her bed. She had a smile dancing on her face this night which was a rare site for her. Shita kissed her forhead and walked out. She walked down the flight of stairs and was called to the door by a knock. She opened the door and ther was a messager. He handed her a letter and walked away into the night of the sand village. Shita closed the door and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She opended the letter and it read.

Dear Shita, We are sorry to inform you that your husband Kankuro died in battle yesterday. We are sorry that this lose has happend to you at all. Kankuro was a brave ninja and he will be honored for his actions.

the name that signed the letter pissed her off more then she was reading the letter. She was in tears till she got to the name.

We are sorry for your lose  
Gaara.


End file.
